He's Come Back
by chenma
Summary: Tiga tahun aku menunggu. Tiga tahun aku berkorban. Tiga tahun aku menjaga. Kini, kau telah kembali. Membuat janji baru. Untuk melanjutkan masa depan. / Joonmyeon x Yixing. SuLay. JoonXing / DLDR! / Just Drabble (500 words) / EXO Fanfiction. Mind to Review?


**Sebelum membaca, aku ingin sedikit menjelaskan untuk salah satu fanfict SuLay yang ku buat.**

**Ada seorang guest bernama gege yang mereview seperti ini:**

_**"**sebenernya sih ide ffnya keren. tapi penggunaan bahasanya itu loh. bikin ilfil. kyk baca bacaan anak TK yg belum menguasai bhasa indo yg baik dan benar. tolong author, reader bakalan kehibur banget plus enjoy banget bacanya kalo ente pake bahasa sesuai EYD. kalo gini mah bukannya FF, tapi lebih cocok d bilang baca "cerpen anak SD"..yaudah, itu doang sarannya."_

Disini saya mau menjelaskan bahwa fanfict yang dia bilang _lebih cocok d bilang baca "cerpen anak SD"_ adalah cerpen lama saya dengan cast nama orang Indonesia. Tentunya, percakapan cast di cerita tersebut bergaya orang Indonesia dan sangat disayangkan, karena saya rasa dia tidak pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Saya memang masih belajar dalam penggunaan EYD, tapi, apakah pantas dia memberi review tanpa memberikan saya contoh kalimat yang menunjukkan ketidaksesuaian EYD yang saya gunakan? Rasanya seperti dituduh tanpa bukti yang jelas.

Lagipula, kalaupun EYD saya _ngga banget_, hanya dia yang protes mengenai masalah EYD tersebut dan readers lain fine - fine saja dengan pembendaharaan kata yang saya gunakan. Satu hal lagi, bagi saya, **hanya readers pengecut** yang berani mereview tanpa login, terlepas sebenarnya dia punya akun atau tidak. Bukan di fanfict itu saja, ada juga di fanfict lain dengan kritikan berbeda (kebanyakan mengenai couple yang saya gunakan dan ending yang tidak sesuai harapan readers tersebut).

Tapi sekali lagi, saya benar - benar ingin menjelaskan kalau Anda tidak suka dengan fanfict yang saya buat, tolong tidak usah mengotori karya saya dengan review tidak berguna. Toh saya sudah memberi peringatan dengan menunjukkan fanfict tersebut menggunakan bahasa formal - non formal dan betapa tololnya Anda masih sibuk mengkritisi mengenai bahasa sedangkan saya sudah memberi peringatan akan hal tersebut.

Saya berusaha menanggapi dengan baik setiap review yang saya terima tapi untuk kali ini tidak, kalau Anda memang ingin kritik pedas, mari hubungi saya secara langsung via pm. Saya siap meladeni, kok.

**Terakhir, terima kasih untuk readers yang mereview karya saya dengan baik. Aku mencintai kalian semua!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ..****.**

**He's Come Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: SuLay

Disclaimer: All belongs to God.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), alur mungkin rada cepet, masih belajar EYD, ada word ilang biasanya dikoruspi admin ffn /plak/, berantakan, dll.

A/N: ini termasuk catatan kecil lain yang ku buat. Alurnya singkat juga tapi ku harap kalian yang membacanya menyukainya.

**.**

_The last, Happy Reading_ ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon masuk dengan tergesa. Diacuhkannya tatapan pengunjung kafe yang melihat aneh dirinya.

Tentu saja, dia akan kehilangan kesempatan kalau sampai terlambat sedetik saja.

"Hhhh... kau-hhhh... syukurlah-hhh..." napasnya terengah karena berlari. Yixing yang duduk di depannya hanya memerhatikan dirinya yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan.

"Duduklah!" titahnya.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya, memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berjalan tak jauh darinya, "tolong bawakan pesananku yang sudah ku pesan tadi, ya," pelayan itu mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan yang tadi diperintah Yixing sudah kembali dengan membawa pesanannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pada pelayan itu sebelum meminum frappuchino pesanannya.

Joonmyeon tidak langsung meminum americano miliknya. Matanya sedari tadi terus memerhatikan Yixing yang mengaduk krim putih di atas frappuchinonya.

"Sudah lama, ya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada lirih.

"Apanya yang sudah lama?" tapi Yixing masih bisa mendengarnya, "lama waktu aku menunggumu atau lama waktu kita tidak bertemu?"

Joonmyeon menggenggam erat cangkir americanonya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup atau memikirkan sesuatu, "keduanya".

Yixing melihat jam tangannya, "hanya telat setengah jam, kok."

"Tapi terasa setengah tahun bagimu, kan?"

"Ya. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu, kebiasaan terlambatmu pada setiap acara janjian kita tidak pernah hilang," Yixing terkekeh, kenangannya bersama Joonmyeon terputar ulang dipikirannya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bosan menungguku," alis Joonmyeon terangkat, angkuh, "aku benar kan?"

Yixing mengaduk frappuchinonya. Bola matanya bergerak mencari objek yang lebih menarik dari wajah lelaki di depannya, "aku memang tidak suka disuruh menunggu. Apalagi untuk hal yang tidak pasti," adukannya terhenti, perlahan bibirnya tertarik ke samping, "tapi, kalau untuk menunggumu menjadi mapan demi masa depan kita, sih, aku akan melakukannya," detik berikutnya rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya.

Rasa tenang dan bahagia secara bersamaan dirasakan Joonmyeon, meski Yixing terkesan malu mengatakannya tapi lelaki itu tahu bahwa perasaan lelaki manis di depannya ini masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Malah semakin kuat.

"Yi," yang dipanggil menoleh, rona merah di pipinya sudah hilang, "terima kasih untuk waktumu," tangannya terulur, mengambil tangan lawan bicaranya untuk digenggam, "terima kasih untuk kepercayaan, kesabaran, serta cintamu untukku."

Yixing balas menggenggam, "kau tahu? Tiga tahun terasa tidak pernah ada ketika akhirnya aku kembali melihatmu, sekarang, berada di hadapanku dengan tangan kita yang saling menggenggam. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau tidak mengingkari janjimu."

Masih dengan sikap tidak pedulinya, Joonmyeon perlahan menarik tangan itu hingga tubuh Yixing condong ke depan sampai bibir mereka bertemu, saling menempel dengan sesekali melumat.

Yixing yang sudah tahu sifat kekasihnya hanya mengikuti kemauannya dengan membalas lumatan – lumatan yang diberikan bibir Joonmyeon. Ikut tidak peduli dengan pengunjung kafe yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut.

**.**

_Tiga tahun aku menunggu_

_Tiga tahun aku berkorban_

_Tiga tahun aku menjaga_

_Kini, kau telah kembali_

_Membuat janji baru_

_Untuk melanjutkan masa depan_

**.**

**E N D**


End file.
